


House By The Lake

by Malmacian_89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Haunted House, Hauntings, Horror, apparitions - Freeform, ghost story, scary story, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmacian_89/pseuds/Malmacian_89
Summary: Lexa was forced to move her family to another place for work. The house she bought seemed beautiful on the outside but the stories about it is not so beautiful as it looks. And they are definitely going to find out about it.That's all I got. I'm not really good at summaries, sorry.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	House By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Today is going to be crazy because this is my first take on a ghost story. My imagination could run wild but I don't know if after typing it out whether this is going to be up to par or not. There will be some triggers, I think. So I'll advice you to read with care. 
> 
> I didn't proofread it much because if I do, I'll keep changing things so much. So if you find any mistakes, just close one eye and continue on reading. Haha!

Clarke and Lexa have been married for 12 years. They met when they were 13 during their freshman year of high school. It was love at first sight. They got married at a young tender age of 22 and even after all of these years, they are still going on strong and no one can never doubt their love for each other. They were the epitome of a perfect couple. People look up to them and they hardly ever saw them argue. The closest they had to a fight is when they had a disagreement about the house they decided to check out after they were married. And that disagreement only resulted in them not talking to each other for half a day before they apologize to each other and made up. Even to this day, they still acted like they were still in their honeymoon stages.

2 years into their marriage, they welcomed their first child into their lives; Aden James Griffin-Woods. He is their first ever pride and joy. Everything about him is perfect and they couldn’t find any fault with him. They were tremendously happy that they have a little someone that bound them together even more. Lexa showered him with all the love she could give and protected and shielded him from any harm. She even taught him everything she could to him. All of that love and lessons paid off because he became a big brother to a little sibling who he loves and protects just like how Lexa did for him.

When Aden was 5 years old, the family welcome their newest member to the group. This time it’s a baby girl they named Madeline Rose Griffin-Woods. She was born at only 26 weeks. Even though it was the hardest moment of their lives seeing their youngest in a chamber with tubes sticking out of her little nose looking so small and fragile, they never lose hope that their little girl will make it through. And made it through she did. Lexa had even taken to calling their daughter her little warrior for surviving the odds. 

From then on, it was pretty much, smooth sailing all the way. Nothing is more perfect than what they have now; their beautiful little family of four. To them, this is everything they have ever dreamed of since they were young. And now that they’ve achieved their dream, they couldn’t ask for anything more.

~

Clarke is a stay at home mom who does commission works for paintings. She made enough to help her wife out which included their children’s everyday needs and groceries for their family. Even though Lexa insisted on paying for everything, Clarke’s stubbornness is what made Lexa give in and let her wife help her. Of course, Lexa always gave in because she would always lose an argument every time Clarke makes a point.

Lexa works as an office assistant at a growing local firm. It doesn’t pay much but it is enough for her family. She started working at the firm after Madi was born. With all of Madi’s medical bills and her family to provide for, the stable job is the right call for her. But thankfully she has a very understanding wife who insisted on helping her with the expenses at home. Even though the weight load has been lifted off her shoulders, Lexa still felt guilty for letting her wife help. But knowing Clarke, there’s no point in arguing about it.

She’s been working her ass off for that firm for 5 years now and they still haven’t thought to promote her or at the very least; raise her salary. She has seen people came after her and got a salary raise after a year or two in the job. But not her, no. It frustrates her to no end. Even though she hated the job, she still hoped that everything will turn out better because she’s doing this for her family.

Clarke has always known what her wife’s true passion is and that is definitely _not_ sitting behind a desk. Lexa’s true passion has always been photography but since Madi was born premature and the medical bills started piling up, she decided to put her passion aside and work a stable job with health insurance benefits. Honestly, Clarke misses seeing her wife in action with the camera. Sometimes she would observe Lexa taking pictures of anything and everything with a genuine smile on her face and Clarke knew that Lexa was happy. But now, the cameras she had are collecting dust in their closet and she could see the toll this office job has had on her wife. Clarke even asked her many times if she was okay with this office job at the firm, but Lexa always smiled and said that she will be one day. Clarke of course could see through her but chose not to say anything and instead supported her by being there for her in whatever form Lexa needed her to be.

And after years of hoping for the better, it’s all about to change for Lexa and her family.

Lexa received the news of her promotion and was ecstatic about it. She was finally being promoted to Office Manager. But the downside of it all is that they have to move to a new place because her company had just opened a new branch at a place called Hallows Maine and her firm needed an experienced worker to help them kick start their branch there. And Lexa is a perfect candidate for that job.

Even though Lexa was happy about the promotion, she was at the same time nervous about moving her family a hundred miles away to a new place. What if they don’t like it there? But she needed the financial stability to provide for her family and this offer paid her three times her current salary. Who would turn that away? So when she drove home, she was anxious out of her mind. And once after dinner when she was helping Clarke dry the dishes, she decided it was the time to break the news to her wife. The blonde ever the calm one, listened to her wife’s explanation without interruptions.

Clarke took a moment to absorb the information while Lexa was looking on anxiously at her wife who seemed to be thinking deeply. And when she finally spoke, she wasn’t upset. Instead she spoke with so much gentleness and care that it eases Lexa’s anxiety instantly. “Lexa, we don’t really need the extra money. Everything is already enough for our family right now. We have no debts to settle anymore, Aden and Madi are happy with what they already have. We don’t need any more.”

“I know, I know. But I want to provide more... for you and for this family. And with the extra money, we could save them for our kids college fund. That way at least you don’t have to worry about anything. And the money you earn from your commissions can be yours to save for whatever you wanted.” Lexa tried.

“I’m not worried about anything love and I’m not even stress for being a stay at home mom. In fact I love being a stay at home mom because I’m able to spend my time with the kids when they’re home from school. We married each other because we love each other; rich or poor, like in our vows, I will stand by you no matter what, and you know that. And my earnings, even after I’ve spend it on the kids and the household; I’d still have enough in my bank account to book us a vacation. But... if you think that this is the best thing for us then... I’ll support you, you know that.” Clarke replies.

Lexa’s eyes widen in excitement, “Really?”

“Yes really.” Clarke nods with a smile. She moves closer and circles her arms above Lexa’s shoulders. “Lexa. You are my wife; my home. Wherever you go, I go. Even though I don’t like the idea of moving away but if it’s with you, I’ll follow you even if it’s to the jungles and live primitively if you ask me to.” Clarke teases.

Lexa chuckles, “Let’s hope it won’t come to that, love.” Lexa pulls her wife in and hugs her firmly before leaning back and kissing the blonde. “I love you and thank you for always supporting me.”

“I love you too Lexa. And no need to thank me. We’re in this together. Always.” Clarke says in return. That night they made passionate love before finally falling to a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms.

~

It had been a month since Lexa broke the news of her promotion to Clarke and the very next day, Clarke held Lexa’s hand so that she can break the news to their two kids who were surprisingly happy for their mama. Now that they have packed their stuff into their 5 seater truck, the little family of four were on their way to their new place.

Lexa started searching for a new house for her family in Hallows Maine as soon as she had the time to after telling Clarke and the kids about the move. And just her luck, she came across a house for a reasonable price at a last minute notice. When she contacted the real estate agent, the agent sounded too overly excited when she said she was interested in buying the house. She never thought anything of it because at the time she felt like everything was finally looking up for her.

The house is a two storey, old Victorian with a wraparound porch. It was built in the early 1900’s and the place where the house is located was pretty reclusive. The area around the house was filled with beautiful scenery; with trees all around and a lake at their backyard. It was perfect and she figured that Clarke could use the quietness and peacefulness whenever she decides to paint. Clarke and the kids haven’t seen the house yet cause Lexa wanted it to be a nice surprise for them when they see it.

The agent mentioned that the house is already fully furnished so she didn’t have to worry about moving their stuff from their old home to this new one. When she asked why the previous owner left everything, the agent told her that the previous owner; a man in his early 50’s died suddenly. He had no wife or other relatives and the house was left the way it was. Lexa felt bad for the man so she promised herself to take care of his things as a way to thank him for the house he left behind.

After an hour and a half of driving, they finally arrived to their new home. Clarke could already see the house the moment Lexa made a left turn to the gravel pathway. She was left with her jaws hanging open and eyes wide which garners a chuckle from Lexa seeing her wife in awe of the new home. Aden’s reaction was the same as Clarke’s as well but Madi was unusually quiet as she looks up at the house and hugs her teddy bear extra tight. Lexa notices her daughter’s reaction but didn’t thought much about it. She thought that maybe her daughter was just nervous for being at a new place which she usually is.

Clarke and the kids got out of the car while Lexa took their suitcases out from the back of the truck. “Babe, this place is huge. How did you pay for this anyway?” Clarke asked in curiosity without taking her eyes away from the beautiful place.

“Oh, it was cheaper than it looks. Turns out the previous owner; a man in his early 50’s died suddenly. He had no other relatives and everything was left the way it was. He even had the kids’ bedroom set up. I have no idea why he did that but well... Everything is fully furnished and all it needs is for us to make ourselves at home.” Lexa answers happily with a shrug.

Clarke was still speechless as she looks at the house while Aden was excitedly talking about the lake at the back of the house to Lexa. While the rest of the family were either gushing about the new house or admiring it, Madi chose to stand near the car and hug her teddy close to her chest. Clarke’s smile falters when she turns to look behind and saw her daughter looking scared and timid by the car. Clarke told Lexa and Aden to go on in first while she talks to their little girl. Lexa nods understandingly and gave her wife a kiss on the lips as she brought their suitcases into the house. Clarke slowly walked towards her daughter and knelt in front of her to get her attention.

“Madi? What’s wrong honey?” Clarke asks gently.

“I don’t like the house mommy.” Madi answers softly without taking her eyes away from the second storey window.

“I know you miss our old home Madi, I do too but this will be our new home. And we will make new memories with it just like how we did with our old home. Okay?” Clarke tries to persuade her daughter but Madi seemed to not be paying attention to anything she was saying. She just kept on staring at the window upstairs. “Hey...” Clarke tried again but Madi wasn’t listening.

When Clarke turns her head to look at what Madi was looking at, she saw a curtain swaying close on the second storey window. Clarke squinted her eyes to see if it will move again but nothing happened. So she just shrugged the feeling off and figured that it might either be Lexa or Aden that were looking through the window earlier. She looked back to her daughter who is now looking at her with wide nervous blue eyes.

“C’mon sweetie, let’s go inside. You might change your mind once you go in.” Clarke stood up and held her daughter’s hand as she led the little girl into the house.

Once inside, Madi looks around the house nervously. Lexa and Aden were in the kitchen preparing an easy lunch of sandwiches so Clarke moves towards the kitchen while Madi hurriedly trails behind a few seconds later looking paler then before. Clarke of course notices; kneels down again to the girl’s height.

“Honey, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale.” She asked as she laid her palm on her daughter’s cheek and then forehead. “You’re not warm.” Clarke concluded. Lexa saw her daughter’s uneasiness as well; knelt down beside her wife. Madi only shook her head before moving into Clarke’s arms and hugs her. Clarke and Lexa shared a worried look before Clarke stood up with Madi still in her arms.

“Hey love. Did you or Aden by any chance go to the second floor bedroom?” Clarke asked her wife. Lexa furrowed her brows as she shook her head. “No. We’ve been here the whole time, why?” Lexa then answered.

“Nothing, I thought I saw the curtain upstairs move.” Clarke shrugs nonchalantly. “Might just be the wind or something.” The blonde added as an afterthought before turning her attention to her daughter in her arms. Aden remain silent as he held his sister’s hand in comfort.

Clarke and Lexa tried to get Madi to talk about what’s bothering her but she remained quiet and refused to look anywhere else other than down on her teddy bear. Aden happily ate his lunch while talking animatedly with Lexa about a video game that’s coming out soon all the while holding his sister’s hand. Clarke tried again to get Madi to eat but she refuses. But at least she did manage to get her daughter to drink some chocolate milk. After lunch, Lexa told Aden to go with Madi upstairs to pick a room. Madi was unenthusiastic about it so Aden pulls on her little hand and gently brought her upstairs.

“Madi is starting to worry me.” Clarke says to Lexa once they were alone.

“Give it time. Maybe she just needs some getting used to this new place.” Lexa says to calm her wife down.

“I hope you’re right love.”

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Lexa said as she kissed her wife’s forehead and then hugs her.

The rest of day went by without any problems. Madi started coming out of her shell when she and Aden were watching their favourite TV show before dinner. Clarke was beginning to believe her wife when she said that Madi just needed some getting used to in this new house because by dinner, Madi begins to act like her old self again.

And once dinner was over, Lexa told the kids to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. While the kids are off getting ready for bed, Clarke and Lexa clean up the dishes and the kitchen before going up to check up on them. They went in to check on Aden since his room came first and they found him already in bed with droopy eyes. Sleep would easily fall on him soon. So with a kiss to his forehead, they both bid their son a goodnight before switching off the bedroom lights and closing the door; leaving a small gap to it.

When they went into Madi’s room, who’s room is in the middle between Aden’s and their room, they were surprised to find their daughter still up in her bed looking expectantly at the door for both her mommies. “Hey honey, why are you still sitting up?” Lexa asks as she sat down on her daughter’s bed. Clarke came in and sat on the other side of the bed. “Come on, lie down.” Madi did as told and Lexa tucks her in.

Clarke took one of Madi’s favourite books and started reading it to her. Lexa listens on as she pat her daughter’s thigh softly; slowly making the girl fall asleep. When she finally did, both Clarke and Lexa got up and kiss the little girl’s head before quietly leaving the room with the night light on and the door left half open.

Both of them then walk to their room hand in hand before they got ready for bed themselves. Lexa was already in bed reading a book while Clarke was still in their en-suite bathroom showering when she saw something from the corner of her eyes on the floor going pass their bedroom. She looks up from her book and waited but nothing happened. So she just shrugged her shoulders and continues reading until her wife was in bed with her. They kiss each other goodnight before sleep pulls them in.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Madi was woken up by heavy thuds sounding a lot like footsteps coming up the stairs. She got scared and hurriedly walks into her parents’ bedroom with her teddy bear in her arm. When she slowly pushes the door open hoping that it won’t make a sound, the door somehow made a creaking sound when it moved. The creak was loud enough that it woke both her parents up. They rubbed their eyes and saw their little girl standing by the door looking scared.

“What’s wrong honey?” Clarke asks; voice raspy from sleep.

“Can I sleep with you...?” Madi asked with shaky voice. She was afraid that her moms would get angry at her for waking them up but Clarke only smiles and offered her hand to the little girl.

Madi all but run towards the bed before snuggling in between her mothers. The girl was still shaking as she settles in between her mommies. “God Madi, you’re shaking.” Clarke held her daughter as she makes eye contact with her wife who was already looking back at her worriedly. Lexa leans down and kisses her daughter’s head and whispered in her ear that she is safe. Madi then turns around into Lexa’s chest and burrows herself in her mama’s embrace.

“Try and get some sleep my little warrior.” Lexa then told her softly once she has calmed down in between them. Clarke had her arm around Madi’s waist while Lexa rubs her back soothingly; hoping it will make their daughter fall asleep. But instead, they were the ones that fell right back to sleep while Madi was still wide awake.

Just when the little girl thought that everything would be okay, the heavy thuds started again and were coming closer towards her parents’ room now. She then saw from above Lexa’s shoulder that the room door was being slowly pushed open. But oddly enough, there was no creaking sound from the hinges. And before anything else could happen, she quickly shuts her eyes tight and burrows into her mama’s chest.

When a few long minutes pass with nothing happening, she slowly peeked her eyes open to see if the room door is still open. And when she did, she wishes she hadn’t because right there standing just behind her mama was a scary looking man. He was pale with blood shot red eyes and he had a bullet hole right above his left eyebrow that was leaking blood. His whole body seemed to be drenched and slimy water was dripping from his snarling lips.

Madi quickly shuts her eyes again before turning around and curling her little body into Clarke’s chest away from the scary man. Clarke subconsciously held Madi closer and right then and there she felt safe. It took a while for her to fall back asleep again but eventually she did; even though it was a restless sleep for her.

~

The weekend passes in a blink of an eye and since that first night, Madi hadn’t heard the loud thudding or saw the scary looking man again. And now Monday rolls in as everyone is getting ready and it’s the first day for Lexa and the kids at the new firm and school respectively. Aden, ever the positive boy is excited for school and was hoping to make new friends. He made it easy for both Clarke and Lexa to not have to worry about him. Madi on the other hand is a very quiet and shy person. It will take her a while to get use to new things. But ever since the first night here, she’s been extremely quiet. Lexa just thought it’s because of being at a new place and going to a new school but Clarke had a feeling it’s not about that at all. Every time she asked, Madi would just shrug her shoulders and not answer. Clarke was worried for her daughter but she just hoped that once she made friends at school, things would turn out better for her.

So once everyone was ready, they left the house with Clarke accompanying them to the truck. She kisses each of them goodbye before wishing them a good day. Once the truck drove off, the blonde turns and walks back to the house. With a sudden inspiration hitting her, she could use this free time to start on a new painting. But as she was digging inside her bedroom closet for her brushes, she felt a breath right behind her neck. She pauses for a second and then turns around abruptly but was met with nothing. The blonde sighs as she tries to get her heart beat to slow down before turning back around into the closet to get the rest of her stuff. She didn’t think much about it; probably just the wind, she figured. So she took all of her art things and exits her bedroom. It was a beautiful day anyway so she decided to paint the view of the lake at the back of the house.

Once she has set everything up, she begins her work. The place was peaceful and the wind is gently blowing in the air. The lake is quite vast and there’s a dock a few meters to the left from where she is sitting. She was painting that part of the lake now so her eyes kept going back and forth from the docks to her canvas. She looks up to the docks again to see if she got the shadings right and that’s when she was shock to see a drenched looking man just standing there by the end of the dock; staring right back at her.

Clarke blinked a couple of times but the man suddenly disappeared on her second blink. She drops the paint brush she was holding and stood up abruptly from the chair as it topples back. She looks around frantically for the man again but there was no sign of him around. Even the dock where the man stood dripping water just a second ago was completely dry. She quickly packed her things and went back inside before locking the back door. When she was sure that the door is securely locked, she locked the front door as well and made sure all the windows are locked too.

Feeling satisfied that the house cannot be broken into; she went to the living room and switches on the TV for some background noises. She was thinking of calling Lexa but it was her first day at work and she didn’t want to bother her wife on her very first day of work. So instead she mindlessly watches the television hoping it would be distraction enough to block out what she thought she saw earlier. She tried to concentrate on a show but her mind kept going back to the man at the dock. How is it possible for him to disappear in a blink of an eye? Even if he runs into the trees nearby, he can’t be that fast. And how come the spot where he stood was dry when she clearly saw him drenched from head to toe as though he had just came out of the lake?

Questions after questions popped into her mind but with not a single answer to rest her thoughts. She didn’t know how long she had been sitting in the living room for when she heard the front door rattling. She got up from the sofa and cautiously walks towards the door; debating on whether to open it or not.

She was only a foot away from the door and was reaching for the doorknob really slowly when Aden’s voice came through from the other side of the door. “Mom?” He calls out and then rattles the doorknob again. “Mom, are you home?” Clarke’s sighs in relief when she realizes that it was only her son. She couldn’t help but feel ridiculous for being so paranoid. He was about to rattle it again when Clarke finally unlocks the door.

Clarke had a surprise and relief look on her face when she opens the door and saw both of her kids standing on the other side. “Why are you home?” She suddenly asks them. Aden frowns like she had just asked him a trick question. But he answers anyway; albeit unsurely. “Uh... School’s done so we’re home...?”

How long has she been sitting in the living room contemplating on what had happened earlier? So Clarke shook her head and looked down to her wrist watch that weirdly reads 10.01 am. Is her watch not working now? As she looks back up from her watch to address her son, the spot where he stood not a second ago was replaced by the man from the dock earlier. He was holding her daughter by the throat.

At close up, the man had short gingered hair colour that falls flat on his head from being drenched and his skin is pale and clammy. He had a bullet hole above his left eyebrow that had blackish green blood leaking out from it, he has red blood shot eyes and his mouth was dripping with slimy water. She was about to scream for her daughter when the man reaches out and grabs her by her face with his cold clammy hand. “You’re mine!” He growled. She tried clawing at the hand holding her face and tried to scream but it was muffled...

Suddenly she woke up screaming and panting as she looks around the place frantically. That’s when it dawned on her that she had fallen asleep on the sofa with the TV still on to some documentary about lions. When she saw that she was safe, she closes her eyes and took deep breaths. “It’s just a dream...” She whispers to herself as she combs her fingers through her blonde locks. Then suddenly she heard the front door rattling like in her dreams. She froze and stares at the direction of the front door with wide eyes. Then after a while, she heard her son’s voice on the other side.

“Mom? Are you home?” Her breathing begins to escalate but then she remembered to look at the time and saw that it was already past 2 pm. The school let out at 1.30 pm so this is the appropriate time for them to be home via school bus.

“It’s already 2.” She says with relief before quickly getting up and opening the door. Aden and Madi were patiently waiting by the other side. “Hey, sweeties. How’s school?” She said with a forced enthusiasm.

“School was fine. I made a few new friends and a new best friend. He’s name is Tim. He too has a sister Madi’s age and she’s also in Madi’s class. They’re nice.” Aden answered distractedly as he walks through the door with Madi following behind. “Why was the door locked mom? You never lock the front door.” He asked as he was walking towards the kitchen but Clarke’s attention was already on her timid daughter who is still lingering by the door.

Madi was distractedly looking at something at the top of the stairs. But when Clarke turns around to look, she found nothing there. Clarke had a frown on her face but then she felt her little girl suddenly wrapping her little arms around her waist; hugging her tight. Clarke was surprised by the sudden affection but hugs her daughter in return anyway.

Could it be that her daughter knew what had happened to her earlier?

She store that thought at the back of her mind and then bends down to pick Madi up. And as she was about to close the door, Madi saw the man from the other night standing by the front porch steps pointing his finger at them with a scowl. She stiffens and squeezed her eyes shut before hiding her face in her mom’s neck. Clarke felt her daughter’s suddenly stiffening in her arms so she rubs her back before shutting the door with her foot.

“So what happened in school today?” Clarke decided to ask her kids once they have settled in the living room.

“Nothing much. Mostly the teachers going over the subjects and what we should expect from this coming semester.” Aden answered. The blonde nodded her head before directing her question to her youngest. “How about you, Madi?”

She shrugs before answering with a quiet voice, “Teacher introduces everyone and then left us to play.”

“That’s good. Did you have fun?” Clarke tried that only got another shrugging by her daughter.

“Well, there is something else.” Aden added unsurely.

“What is it, sweetie?” The blonde asked encouragingly.

“When the kids found out where we live, they said that our house is haunted...” Clarke was surprised by the admission but tried to keep her tone steady and calm.

“Why do they say that?” She asked but Aden just shrugged while Madi was picking the furs on her teddy bear’s ears. “Do you guys think it’s haunted?” She decided to ask instead. Aden looked away while Madi remain extremely quiet. “You know you kids can tell me anything right? I won’t get mad. I promise.”

After a few tries at convincing them to tell her what they thought, Aden finally mention something he saw on the first night. “The first night, I woke up hearing thuds, like heavy boots walking, outside my room. I pretended to be asleep but I did peeked my eyes open and by the door gaps that you and mama always left for me every night, I saw a drenched man walking pass my room. I got scared so I turn over and tried to fall back asleep which I did.” Clarke let out a tiny gasp at Aden’s encounter but the look on Madi’s face tells her that she saw the same thing as well. But she didn’t mention seeing the man again just now by the front porch.

“You saw him too didn’t you sweetie?” She gently asked her daughter who tightens her hold on her teddy bear and nodded her head in response. “Oh sweeties. Come here.” She opens her arms and both her kids burrowed into her.

“Why did you guys mention this to me or your mama?” The blonde then asked. Both her kids shrugged their shoulders not knowing how to answer her.

“I saw him too.” She whispered into her kids’ hair after debating whether she should share her encounters with them.

“When?” Aden asked when leans away to look at her face. Clarke only smiles and shook her head sadly at him. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is we don’t tell mama about this alright? She’s happy. She moved us here so that we could have the best. The least we could do is be happy for her. Okay?”

“Okay...” Both her kids replied in unison.

“If you both ever feel scared at night, you can sleep in each other’s rooms or come into mine and mama’s room okay. But just try not to tell mama about what you saw okay?” They both nodded their heads in understanding. “I love you both so much.” She said and hugged her babies tight before letting them watch the TV with her until it’s time for her to prepare dinner.

The rest of the day was pretty much normal but Clarke was still thinking about the man she saw on the dock, her weird dream and her kids’ admission at seeing the same man. When 6 pm passes, a car headlights shine through the living room window indicating that Lexa was home. Clarke was in the kitchen cooking dinner while the kids are in the living room still watching TV.

“Honey, I’m home!” Lexa calls out as she steps through the front door. Normally that line would put a smile on her face but today, she was distracted as she stirs the pot on the stove.

Lexa greeted the kids with a kiss to their heads before asking them how their day was. 10 minutes later, Clarke was still distractedly stirring the pot when she felt arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She jumped a little before relaxing into the embrace when a familiar fragrance that is distinctly Lexa; warps around her nose. Lexa breathes into the blonde locks before kissing Clarke on her cheek. “Hmm... smells good. What’s for dinner?”

Clarke smiles lightly before answering, “Nothing fancy just spaghetti and meat balls.”

“Mmm... My favourite.” Lexa said with a chuckle. “Alright, I’m going to go ahead and change. I’ll be down to help set the table.” The brunette kisses her wife one more time before going up the stairs to change. The rest of dinner was a blur to Clarke. She smiles at the appropriate time and she answers when a question was asked of her. But above it all, she was just so distracted. The kids knew of her inner turmoil but pretended to be oblivious while Lexa knew that something was up. So after dinner when the kids went off to get ready for bed, Lexa took this opportunity to talk to her wife.

“Honey, you seemed distracted today. What’s on your mind?” Lexa gently asked as Clarke was doing the dishes. Clarke looks over her shoulder and plasters a smile on her face for her wife.

“Nothing. I’m just a little tired today.” Clarke answered simply but Lexa knew she was lying. So she got up and stood beside the blonde.

“You know you can talk to me right? No matter what.” Lexa tried. Clarke looks up to her wife beside her for a moment before she leans close for a kiss, “I know love. But I promise I’m just a little tired.” The blonde said and smiles tiredly to her wife. Lexa didn’t fully buy it but let it go nonetheless. She figured she won’t push and that her wife will talk to her when she’s ready.

Once the dishes were done, they did their usual routine of checking up on their kids and wishing them goodnight before walking back to their bedroom. Lexa made a beeline to their en-suite bathroom to shower her day off while Clarke sat in bed; deep in thought. Only when Lexa steps out of the bathroom did Clarke snaps herself out of her deep thought. She moved herself under the covers and waited for the brunette to dress herself and join her in bed.

When Lexa was snuggled under the covers, she started telling Clarke about her new work place and colleagues. From what Clarke gathered, Lexa had a great day at work and she was happy for her. She’s just glad she didn’t call her wife earlier when she felt scared. It would surely ruin her day at work. As long as her wife is happy, she will bear it so that Lexa doesn’t have to. They fell asleep in each other’s arms that night and Clarke is content. Nothing else happened that night and Clarke manages to sleep peacefully until morning.

But in the next room, Madi was wide awake; frozen in fear because the scary man from before is standing by her door preventing her from going into her parents’ bedroom. Madi had her comforter covering her whole body and she was shivering in fear beneath it. She squeezes her eyes shut and hoped that sleep would claim her and morning would come soon.

~

For the next three months, Clarke has been having weird dreams about the house and the man. And in all of those dreams, the man was always angry. The man would verbally abuse her at first but soon, started beating her. When she woke up the next day, the fear she felt from her dreams was brought back with her to reality. She also figured that it wasn’t just any ordinary dream but a memory lived by someone else; probably someone close to the man because he kept calling her by a different name. Clarke never told Lexa about the dreams because she didn’t want to ruin her wife’s happiness by some dream she had. So she chose to suffer in silence instead.

Everything else was as normal as it could be for Lexa at least. While Aden and Madi still see the man around the house during the day and at the hallways at night, they also started seeing a little girl and a boy about their age in their rooms too. But for Clarke? Not only does she see the man and other apparitions around the house, but she does experience some weird things when she is alone during the day as well.

The first month living in that house, a couple of incident happened to her while she was alone. There was that one time when she was cleaning when she heard some of Aden’s toys making noises by itself. And when she went into his room to check, it was dead silent. She tries to shrug off the feeling and told herself that it’s just her imagination but when it kept on happening, she knew that there’s something going on with this house. It still scares her to this very day when the noises starts. After all, she’s alone in the big house when things started happening.

The second time it happened, it really scared the life out of her. She was going up the stairs to her room when she heard a little girl’s voice in Madi’s room. Well, it can’t be her daughter because she’s at school and she doesn’t recognize the voice either. So she quietly moved through the hallway and slowly peeked into her daughter’s room. That’s when she saw a strange little girl sitting in the middle of the carpet floor playing with Madi’s stuffed toys. The little girl was facing away from the door but somehow she knew that she was being watched because she slowly turned her body around and stared at Clarke dead in the eyes.

The little girl was so pale; she had long straight light brown hair. She was wearing her pyjamas and there’s a big dark bruise around her little neck. She seemed to be around Madi’s age and her eyes, they were greyish white with bags under it. Clarke fell back on her butt in shock but just as she was about to move to get up, the girl had already disappear; leaving the stuffed toys lying around on the floor. Clarke didn’t dare to go in and clean up the toys instead she ran down the stairs and sat in the living room with the TV on for company while biting her nails in nervousness. She stayed seated on the couch until her kids came home from school that day.

It kept on happening everyday and when she couldn’t take it anymore, she had no choice but to tell Lexa about it one night when they were settling into their bed. But the brunette just brushes her off. She even thought that Clarke was being ridiculous and accused her of trying to get the family to move back to their old home. The blonde was hurt that Lexa would think that and felt frustrated that her wife wouldn’t listen to her. Due to her ignorance towards Clarke, she had failed to notice the hurt, the pain and the exhaustion in her wife’s blue eyes. And Clarke realizes for the first time that she’s in this alone.

In the next couple of months, things only have gotten worse.

Lexa have been coming home tired and stressed out every evening. And when Clarke asked about it, Lexa just told her that she was swamped at her work because the place is still pretty much newly opened and that her work load will all blew off soon. But as days go by, Clarke notices the change in Lexa’s behaviour as well.

In the beginning, her wife was always tired all the time when she got home. It was understandable given the work load she said she was given to manage. But as the month’s progresses, her demeanour regresses. It regresses to a point where she’s keeping things to herself and not talk about it. Normally she would share her day with Clarke, even when there’s nothing much going on. But now, she goes straight to their bedroom to sleep when she came home and skipping dinner along the way.

Then came the annoyance every time Clarke gently coaxes her to have at least a little bit of something to eat when she skipped dinner. After that, it turned into a blown out anger towards Clarke who was only trying to take care of her. Then it turned to complete avoidance. And when the next day comes, Lexa doesn’t join them for breakfast either. She would stay in their room after getting ready, typing furiously on her laptop. Nowadays it seemed that her attention is fully on her work instead of her family which is unlike her wife to behave.

And now, they’ve barely spoken to each other and when Lexa does, it’s with immense irritation. Even the kids noticed their mother’s moody attitude and they didn’t dare say or ask anything of her. Their lively and happy family became quiet and tensed and Clarke notices it all despite her own problems.

Clarke had stopped coaxing Lexa to come down and eat with them because every time she does, the brunette would get angry at her. She would only come down from their room when she was done and then forcing the kids to hurry up and finish their breakfast even when the kids still had a lot more left on their plates. Clarke did try asking the brunette nicely to let the kids finish their breakfast first but it only ended up with her wife raising her voice at the blonde that she was going to be late. And when she left, she never bothered giving Clarke a kiss like how she normally would. The blonde is so extremely exhausted dealing with this new Lexa and apart from that she had been dealing with the haunting in the house when she was alone.

Haunting.

That’s what Clarke had come to realize about the house.

She barely eats and barely sleeps these past few months. All she does now is worry. Worry for Lexa who refuses to be taken care of, worry about not being able to protect her kids if ever this being decided to go after them and also worry for when this being decided to paint her skin with new fresh set of bruises because lately it had started getting physical.

Clarke was now sitting down with her kids at the dining table; companying them while they eat their breakfast burritos. She started making them or breakfast sandwiches so that way if Lexa hurried them up, they could just eat while walking towards the car. But today, Lexa was late. The kids were done with their breakfasts and are waiting quietly for their brunette mother. The both of them looked sad and for the first time, Clarke didn’t know what to do.

When Lexa finally came down to the kitchen, she was looking rather annoyed. “Why haven’t you fed the kids yet? And where’s my breakfast?” Lexa demanded. Clarke sighs before looking softly at her kids.

“Aden, Madi, do you mind waiting by the truck please.” The kids look on worriedly between Clarke and Lexa before nodding their heads and leaving the house. Once the front door clicks shut, Clarke set her tired eyes on her wife.

“What is your problem?” Clarke asks with a hint of annoyance.

“What’s my problem? The problem is I don’t see any breakfast on this table!” Lexa argued.

“The kids already ate. You were late. They have been done with their breakfast for a while now and were waiting for you.” Clarke said as calmly as she could.

“Then where’s my breakfast?” Lexa demanded this time. Clarke scoffs and shook her head.

“When was the last time you ate with us at this very table huh Lexa? When? _Every time_ I ask you to eat, you raise your voice at me.” Clarke sighs before her tone softens. “What’s going on Lexa? Why are you being like this?”

“You know what? I’m out of here.” Lexa turns and was about to leave when Clarke quickly reaches out and grabs her right wrist; preventing her from leaving.

“NO! Don’t you walk away from me! Tell me what’s going on? Please Lexa...” Clarke practically begged. But Lexa wasn’t listening instead she was trying to pull her wrist off from Clarke’s grip.

When Clarke wasn’t letting up, Lexa pushes her with the hand that she was gripping on for dear life. The brunette didn’t know her own strength when she pushed, so Clarke ended up falling on her butt and hitting her head on the side of the dining table. It stunned the blonde a bit and when Lexa realizes what she had done, knelt before her wife to make sure if she was okay. But Clarke just cowered away from the brunette. If she saw the hurt in the brunette’s eyes, she ignores them.

“Just... go. The kids will be late.” Clarke said tiredly as she tries to get up. Lexa reaches out to help but Clarke pushes her hands away. When she finally stood up, she went to the kitchen sink and rests her hands on it with her head hung low. She had her eyes close and was trying to will the giddiness away when she felt Lexa standing close to her and gently putting her hand on her shoulder.

“Clarke...” Lexa tried but Clarke only turns around abruptly and pushes her wife away; this time, harder on the chest.

“Just go dammit!! Leave!!” Clarke said with a raised voice and pointed to the front door to make her point. Lexa flinches but not moving away. Clarke glared at the brunette with fury in her eyes before she moves pass her and walks up the stairs to their bedroom.

Lexa couldn’t do anything but look on as her wife stomps her way up the stairs before she heard the tell tale sign of the bedroom door slamming shut. Lexa sighs as she rearranges the dining chairs neatly before walking out of the house with her head hung low. As she got into the car, she saw Aden holding on to Madi. He didn’t bother acknowledging her when she enters the car; too busy whispering sweet nothings to his little sister’s ear. The brunette sighs again and thought, ‘Great. Now my kids hate me’ before starting the car and driving off.

Back at the house, the man was standing at the roof top smiling menacingly as he watches on as the car drives off before he disappears into the house.

In the bedroom, Clarke was crying into her pillow. She never thought that Lexa would react this way. She never gets angry before and now, she would be every single day. And when she’s angry, Clarke could see a different person in her. And it’s not the sweet loving Lexa she was married to.

Come to think of it, the situation reminds her a lot of the dreams she has had.

With all the crying and thinking she does since the moment she slammed the door shut, it left her drained and tired that she didn’t even realize she had fallen into a deep sleep. But her sleep wasn’t peaceful either. This time, in her dreams, she was in bed crying when she felt the mattress dip behind her. She froze because she knew that she was alone in this house. So she didn’t even dare to move or to look at who’s behind her. Because if she does, the man’s red eyes is what will greet her if she turns to look over her shoulder.

But then she felt a cold hand sliding up her clothed arm. She tried to move away but she felt paralyzed all of the sudden. She didn’t know whether it was from fear or from the invisible force that is making her lay still. But then she was pushed on to her stomach before she felt something straddling her butt. It then slowly rolls up her shirt to expose her back before putting its cold wet hands on her bare back. He rubs them up and down gently at first which made Clarke shut her eyes tight as she shakes and whimpers in fear and disgust. But then she felt a sharp pain digging into her skin on her upper back before it drags itself down. It repeats a couple more times and soon her whimpers turned into an all out scream of pain.

Her screams drag on even after she had woken up. She sat up in bed, sweating and panting as she looks around her room. The digital clock on the night stand on Lexa’s side reads 11.47 am but the room was dark and from the window she could see that it was raining heavily with thunders booming from afar. When she’s finally taking steady breaths, she leans back onto the head board of the bed only to hiss in pain. She sat up again and reaches for her back but only managing to reach the back of her right shoulder.

It was stinging. And when she looks down on her fingers, it has some blood on it. She got up and went into the bathroom and stood by the mirror above the sink. She took off her t-shirt and winces at the sharp stinging pain before turning her back towards the mirror. There she could see scratch marks all over her back. It looks really red and angry. Some of them even had specks of dried blood on it. Clarke stares in shock before tears welled up in her eyes. Her breathing escalates before she turns away from her reflection. She then rest against the counter as she cries in fear and sadness.

What has become of her life? She’s living in constant fear everyday while the kids are at school and Lexa is at work. Telling Lexa about it would be pointless because all she is nowadays is irritated and angry. She would probably say how ridiculous she’s being and they will probably end up in a screaming match. So Clarke does what she does best, endure. She endures the fear, the sadness and now the pain.

She has to. For her wife and kids, she has to.

~

That evening when Lexa returned home, she greeted her kids like she normally would like before. While she was talking to her kids about their day, she couldn’t help but kept glancing above the kitchen counter where she could see her wife standing frozen on her spot and was just staring at the darkening sky through the kitchen window.

“Mom’s been that way since we got home.” Aden blurted out when he notices his mama kept glancing to the kitchen.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Lexa asked; genuinely confused.

“She’s been that way since me and Madi got home.” He repeated while Madi nodded along. “We tried talking to her but she would just smile a little. That’s it. And then continue to stare into space.” He sighed before saying this next part. “I think there’s something wrong with mom.”

Lexa looks on sadly at her two kids who were looking really concern about their mom. “I’ll talk to her okay?” Both her kids nodded their heads before resuming their TV watching.

She gave both kids a kiss to their heads and went into the kitchen to try and talk to her wife. That’s when she notices the pot on the stove already boiling over. The brunette quickly switches off the stove and frowns at her wife’s carelessness before facing the blonde’s back who is still staring out through the window.

“Clarke...?” Lexa calls out gently but her wife seemed to not have heard her at all. So she walks closer to the blonde and laid her hand gently on her wife’s lower back to get her attention. But Clarke hissed when she felt the sudden sting as it finally got her out of her deep thought. Lexa removed her hand from her wife’s back as though she had been burned before asking worriedly. “Whoa. What’s wrong?”

The brunette tried to reach out again but Clarke moved away from her then busied herself with plating her kids’ dinner before calling for them to the dining table. “You want to eat or not?” Clarke asks in a monotone voice without looking at her wife.

“Uhm... yeah sure.” The brunette scratches the back of her neck and answers hesitantly.

Lexa tried to get her attention but Clarke ignores her. The family ate their dinner in silence but Lexa kept glancing at her wife who never once looks up from her plate even when she was just pushing her food around. After dinner, Lexa sends the kids upstairs to get ready for bed while Clarke does the dishes. When it was just the two of them in the kitchen, Lexa tries again to get her wife’s attention.

“Clarke... I’m sorry about earlier today. I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to push you. I-I don’t know why but I’m just so mad all the time. My new boss keeps piling paper work on my desk and kept pressuring me about the deadline. I’m just so stressed up.” Lexa explains but Clarke chose to ignore her. “Clarke, please say something...”

Clarke sighs but never turns around to face her wife. “I get that you’re stressed up but before we moved here, you were never like this.” The blonde switches off the faucet and then wipe her hands dry on the rag before hanging it by the sink to dry.

“So what you’re saying it’s this house? That it somehow played apart with my anger?” Lexa said beginning to get annoyed at Clarke’s insinuation.

“See, you never listen. You used to listen.” Clarke said tiredly as she turns to look into her wife’s eyes.

“How am I supposed to listen when the words that are coming out of your mouth are absurd? Ghosts? Really Clarke? Of all the things you could say to get us out of here, you’re going with ‘this house is haunted’?” The brunette scoffs.

“Yes! It is! I’m the one staying in this house 24/7 while you’re at work and the kids are at school Lexa!” Clarke scoffs and she shook her head. “You wanna know what the worst part is? The worst part is that I’m starting to get used to the fear of it all.” Clarke said tiredly. “All I did was trying to confide in you but you just blew me off like it meant nothing. I see that work is more important to you than us now.”

“Yeah well, my job is what kept food on this table anyway.” Lexa mumbled just loud enough for Clarke to hear. The blonde looks down at her feet as tears started streaming down her face before walking pass Lexa.

“Clarke c’mon...” Lexa tried calling the blonde back. And when Clarke turned back around to face her, she saw for the first time in their 12 years of marriage, the anger her wife’s blue eyes can hold.

“I told _you_ that you didn’t need this job. I told _you_ that we were doing just fine with what we already have before. _You_ were the one who wanted this because you wanted to provide us with everything and that you didn’t wanna have me worry about anything. _You_ were the one who wanted the promotion and moved us all out here.” Clarke said in an eerily calm voice.

“I supported you because I love you. And now that you have everything _you_ wanted, you won’t even listen to me when I try to confide in you. You ignore my problems; my fears of this house like I was crazy.” Clarke then laughs humourlessly. “You know what maybe I am. So utterly crazy that I believed that this house is haunted.” Suddenly Clarke was full blown crying. And when Lexa came closer to reach out, Clarke backs away. “Don’t. Touch me.” Clarke growled and was about to walk away when she turns back around to say her last piece of mind. “And you know what? I will stop. I will stop stressing you out with my crazy talk. From now on, you can go back to ignoring your family because for the love of God, work is what kept food on this _fucking_ table!” She banged the dining table with her fist before finally turning around and stomping her way up the stairs.

When she made it up, she came face to face with her kids who have been listening to their argument from the top of the stairs.

“Mama’s mad?” Madi’s tiny voice asked her. Clarke looks at her kids sadly before wiping her tears and move closer to carry the girl in her arms. Aden held her free hand and follows her as she led them to Madi’s room. Both of them got under the covers as Clarke tucked them in.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that. I tried to tell mama but she wouldn’t listen.”

“Maybe if we tell her too she will-” Aden tried but was cut off.

“No!” Clarke blurted out but shook her head and continues with a lighter tone. “No. Let mama cool down by herself. Don’t give her anymore reason to be mad. Okay?” The both of them nodded reluctantly. “Now, go to sleep. Goodnight kids. I love you both.”

“We love you too mommy.” Both of them replied. Clarke gave them each a kiss to their heads and left the room.

If Lexa was observant like how she was before, she would have notice the slight limp the blonde had when she walks. But she was too preoccupied with the image of Clarke’s angry eyes that she failed to notice her poor sweet wife hurting; both physically and mentally.

In their bathroom, Clarke was staring at her reflection before she angrily punches the mirror; creating a web of shattered glass on it. She then washes the blood from her hand and then washes her face before climbing straight to bed, ignoring the stings on her back and hand as she faces away from Lexa’s side. She was silently letting her tears fall when she felt the bed dip a few moments later. The brunette never tried to reach out again even though she felt her gaze on the back of her head. She then heard Lexa sigh and then the click of the night light before the room was filled with darkness.

She didn’t sleep a blink that night and all the while she heard heavy footsteps walking back and forth just outside of their room. She closes her eyes and ignores them but she would be lying when she said that she wasn’t afraid or bothered by it.

Sometime during the night, she heard the quivering voice of her daughter calling out for her. Lexa seemed to be in a deep sleep, so she braves herself and walks out of her room to get to her daughter. But when she step foot into Madi’s room, she saw that her daughter was peacefully asleep. She frowns before she quietly exits her daughter’s room. But as she was shutting the door, she felt someone breathing down the back of her neck. She froze in fear but then turns around slowly anyway. And she wishes that she hadn’t because right there standing only a few inches away from her face was the man; his bloodshot red eyes boring into hers.

Before she could even thought to scream, the man pushes her on her chest. The impact was so hard that it left her breathless when she landed on the floor. As she was lying on her back, the man stood above her and put his right foot on her sternum; slowly putting pressure on it. She was struggling to get the foot off her and the man just smiled menacingly down at her with the slimy water dripping from his mouth. She was gasping for air and was nearly passed out when she woke up gasping for real.

She sat up and clutches her t-shirt by the chest as she slowly looks around the room. She realizes that it was one of those dreams and that she must have fallen asleep without knowing she did. It was just after 3 in the morning and Lexa was still soundly asleep beside her; unaware of her torment. When she felt her sternum pulsing, she was afraid of what she might find there. But still, she went into their bathroom and turn on the lights to check how bad it was anyway. She stood in front of the broken mirror and breathes steadily; trying to gather herself before lifting up the front of her shirt slowly to see what damage has been done to her this time.

As she lifts up her shirt, she gasped at the sight of a big raw and angry dark bruise right in between her breasts. It was almost spread towards her whole chest but somehow it can’t be seen if she wears a t-shirt. She looks down and tried putting a bit of pressure with her pointer and middle finger around the bruise but winces at the pain.

“Ow shit...” She whispers painfully before she pulls down her shirt again. She looks at herself in the mirror and she can clearly see bags under her eyes. She closes her eyes and sighs with a frown then shook her head before walking out of the bathroom; switching off the lights on her way out. She slowly climbs into bed and laid there on her side, facing away from her wife until morning comes.

When the first sign of dawn coming through their bedroom window, Clarke got up, bandage her hand and went downstairs to start on breakfast. Even though her body is still pretty much in pain, she ignores them because no matter what, her family comes first. While she was busy making breakfast, Lexa came to her and quickly but gently grabs her left hand to inspect her bandaged knuckles. She must have just notice the broken mirror in their bathroom Clarke thought. But the blonde just pulled her hand away without looking at her before saying rather harshly that she’s fine.

Breakfast is back to silence and tense again. Clarke hid her hand from her kids’ view so that they won’t ask questions. While they ate, Clarke just held on to her warm mug with her right hand while staring at a spot on the table. She didn’t even realize when her family were done with their breakfasts. She was only snapped out of her reverie when Madi and Aden kissed her on her cheeks before leaving for school. Madi lingered for a bit after kissing her mother so Clarke ignored her chest pains and hugged her daughter before wishing her a good day at school. Lexa hesitated before leaning down to give her wife a kiss but Clarke turns her face away so that she got her cheek instead.

Lexa looked dejected but the blonde didn’t notice it. The brunette glanced at her wife, who still hasn’t look up from her mug, one last time before sighing and leaving the house. Once the door clicked shut, she was left with her own thoughts and fears.

She closes her eyes and finally begins to cry.

~

Few hours passed and Clarke was still sitting in the kitchen lost in thought with her cold mug of coffee still in her hand when she heard a dragging sound upstairs. She closes her eyes in a desperate attempt to ignore it but the dragging became persistent and louder by the minute. That’s how it began every time. A sound would get her attention and when she ignores it, it grew louder that she _has_ no choice but to go and check it out. Or else it will never stop.

The sounds vary from dragging to creaking to sound of marbles rolling on the floor to knockings to footsteps to shufflings. 

Clarke couldn’t remember when it started getting physical on her but she does remember the first time it happened. It started with the sound of faucet running upstairs. She didn’t think much of it so she went up to check out the noise. But just as she was about to walk past her son’s room, a book flew right in front of her; halting her movements. She turned towards the room and the next book ended up hitting her on her stomach. Then came the next and then the next and so on until it had her running towards the stairs. But that proves to be a bad idea because she tripped and fell rolling down the stairs instead. She must have been knocked unconscious because she woke up a while later lying at the bottom of the stairs.

When she remembered what had happened, she looked around the house but it was stilled. And the books that were flying a while ago were nowhere to be seen. She tried getting up from the floor where she landed but felt a thudding pain on her right thigh. So she slowly walked to the bathroom near the kitchen and switches on the light to inspect the pain. She gasped when she found a big bruise already forming on the side of her thigh.

The next time it happened weird sound came from the basement. Like any horror movies she ever saw on TV, she knew that it’s a bad idea to go check it out. So she tried to ignore it. But the sound grew louder and the next thing she knew she heard the sound of a pipe bursting. Even if she calls for a plumber, they would definite ask her to shut the main water valve while they’re on their way. And the main valve is _in_ the basement. So she groans inwardly and hesitantly went down the basement with her torchlight.

When she reaches the bottom, she could see the flood was about 5 inches high. She psyches herself by breathing in and out before stepping foot at the bottom of the stairs. She then walked further in to find the main valve and when she got to it, she switches it off. The water stops instantly but then the basement door slammed shut suddenly. The room was in complete darkness apart from the torchlight in her hand. She began to panic and tried to get to the stairs but something pulled her back forcefully.

She fell backwards to the watery floor and felt something holding her down. She struggled as hard as she could but couldn’t free herself. The water on the floor suddenly turned muddy and it got higher and higher until she was nearly buried in. She screamed as loud as she could and kept on struggling but when she opened her eyes again, the floor was clear and the basement door was wide open. There weren’t even any signs of the floor being wet or muddy at all.

So without wasting another second longer in that place, Clarke scrambled up to her feet and ran up the stairs and out of the basement before slamming the door shut. She rested on the other side of the door; panting hard. The only proof that it was all real was her wet clothes and when she held the ache at the back of her head and felt a wet sticky spot on it. That’s when she inspected her hand and it has blood on it.

The next time something weird started, she chose to ignore it but the sounds grew louder. That day she made a mistake of yelling at the unseen force with anger. She was just so frustrated and exhausted with everything that’s been happening and she just wanted it to stop. So she yelled; with every fibre of her being she yelled and cursed at the house.

The noises stopped.

It stopped and she was happy when it did. The house was so quiet that she could feel her exhaustion finally creeping in. So she laid on her couch hoping to get some rest if only for a bit. And that was clearly another mistake.

She should know better than to sleep because that’s where he came to her; in her dreams. There he appears in his full disgusting slimy self and he berated her. He then pushed her to the ground and started kicking her on her stomach before he grabs her by her shirt and held her up in the air. The whole time she felt paralyzed. When she woke up, she felt pain on her stomach and she realized that she was being held up against the wall. Just then she was released and her legs gave out from underneath her. She fell to the floor with a thud and that only intensified the pain she’s gotten from her dreams and to the ones that was starting to heal itself from before.

That day she ended up lying there until her kids came home from school.

And today was no better. The dragging starts and Clarke knows that it won’t stop until she goes and check it out. So with a heavy sigh, she got up and went upstairs. But as she got closer, she heard the water running in her and Lexa’s bathroom. She walks into it and saw their bathtub was nearly filled with water. So she rushes in and turns off the tap.

As she was about to reach for the drain stopper, she felt something push her in and held her down. She struggles and splashes water everywhere around the bathroom. With frantic hands, she feels around at the bottom of the tub for the drain stopper. And when she found it, she pulls it off and waited for the water to drain out. She was so close to passing out when the force holding her down finally lifted off from her. She turns around and sat up in the bathtub and breathes a lungful of air before falling into a coughing fit. Her chest hurts from both the bruise and the lack of oxygen. And when the initial panic disappears, she hugs her knees and started crying in the tub. 

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” Clarke asks into her knees but the house remained quiet. Just then the broken mirror started fogging up before a single word is written on it.

_"You.”_

Clarke cries and stayed in the tub until she was mostly dry. She could hear her kids coming home from school but made no move to greet them. She then changes to some fresh sweats and a hoodie before lying in bed and falling straight into a dreamless sleep.

She didn’t know how long she’s been sleeping for when she was woken up by the sound of her kids playing in the living room. She looked at the time which read just after 6. So she got up to start on dinner. As soon as she landed at the bottom of the stairs, Madi ran up to her and hugged her around her stomach. The force of the little body crashing onto her stomach made her hiss in pain. Madi heard her and releases her; fearing that she might have hurt her mother.

“It’s alright Madi. Mommy’s just having a tummy ache.” Clarke said to calm her daughter down. “Just try not to hug too tight, okay?” The little girl nodded her head and hugs Clarke again only this time, she was gentler.

“Are you okay mom?” Aden asked when he walks towards her from the living room: having heard what she had just told Madi.

“I’m fine Ade. What do you guys want for dinner?”

“Mac and cheese!” Madi said excitedly from below her while Aden just shrugs with a smile. Clarke smiles at her kids before guiding them to the living room to watch TV while she went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Mac and cheese requires less time to prepare and by half past 6, dinner was ready for the kids. Clarke called them to the dining table and scoops up some mac and cheese to each of their plates. They were halfway through dinner when Clarke received a text from Lexa saying that she is swamped with work and that she will be coming home late. Clarke read the message but didn’t bother to reply it. She doesn’t know what mood her wife is in right now and she’s afraid that if she were to say something, Lexa would get angry at her. So she resulted in not replying her at all.

“When is mama coming home?” Madi asked since the spot where Lexa always occupies is empty.

“She just texted me and she’s going to be coming home late.” Clarke replied.

“She always comes home late.” Madi pouted. This time Clarke didn’t know what to say. She sympatizes the girl but what else could she do?

Lexa has never once stay in the office late. She would always come home to her family every evening on time for dinner even when she’s swamped at work. So tonight when Lexa texted that she will be home late, is the first.

Tonight, Clarke did everything herself. She cleaned up after the kids and then tucking them both in right after. When the kids are asleep, she went down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She then moved to the living room and tries to watch some TV. While she was deep in thought, she heard harsh breathings right behind her. She turned her head around abruptly but was met with nothing. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the TV but again the breathing appears behind her. Her own breathing begins to escalate as she tries to ignore it. She took the last gulp of her wine to calm her nerves but it didn’t work.

“What do you want from me? What have I ever done to you?” Clarke whispered shakily to no one. The breathings behind her only grew louder and harsher. The hair at the back of her neck stood when she felt something burying itself in her hair; as though they were sniffing her. Clarke shuts her eyes tight and shivers at the feeling.

“What do you want?” She whimpered. She then felt a breath in her right ear as a dark gravelly voice whispered a simple, “ _You._ ”

Her eyes snaps open when she felt something tightens around her neck. She clawed at her neck but there was nothing there physically. Her face was turning red and she was nearly pull up over the back of the couch as she struggles to get whatever it is off her neck. She then saw car lights reflecting through the living room window. She tried to scream but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She finally stopped struggling and was about to pass out when the choking disappears just as Lexa unlocks the front door.

Clarke finally took a big gulp of air and coughs. Lexa having heard her wife gasping for air and coughing ran into the living room and saw Clarke struggling to breathe as she held her right hand around her throat.

“Hey, hey... What’s wrong?” Lexa asked as she knelt in front of her wife. Clarke was still coughing and tried to brush Lexa’s hand off her arm but the brunette stayed where she is as she looks on with concern at her wife. “Clarke, please tell me what’s wrong?”

Once the coughing fit settles, Clarke moves to get up as she mumbles a ‘bad dream’ before moving into the kitchen. Lexa sighs when Clarke avoids her so she moved to follow the blonde to the kitchen. “Clarke, would you look at me and tell me what the hell is going on?”

Clarke was standing by the kitchen sink; her back facing Lexa when the brunette enters the kitchen. The blonde sighs and rubs her face tiredly before she turns and tries to move around Lexa to get away from her but the brunette grabs her arm to stop her. “What’s going on with you?” When Clarke still wouldn’t answer, Lexa shook her arm gently to get her attention.

When Clarke looks up at her, she had a blank look in her eyes. “You never listened to me before, what makes you want to listen to me now?”

“Awh come on... If this is about the house being haunted; please not again.” Lexa whines as she let’s go of the blonde’s arm. “Do you even hear yourself when you speak? When are you going to stop? Stop all this crazy talks and just be happy for us. I did this for our family; for you.” Lexa said with exhaustion in her voice. Clarke just stood there; arms crossed over her chest in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes were beginning to sting and she was avoiding looking at Lexa.

“Why can’t you just be happy for us?” Lexa asked dejectedly before turning around and leaving the blonde alone in the kitchen.

Ever since that night, Clarke has been sleeping on the couch while Lexa slept in their bedroom. Lexa had tried a couple of times to get Clarke to sleep in their bed but she would always pretend to already be asleep. Sooner than expected, Lexa gave up on persuading her. She just gave the blonde the space she wanted.

Clarke never slept anymore because even though she tried getting away from her wife by sleeping in the living room, it happens to be the place where she would see apparations the most. Apparitions of a scary looking woman with pale greyish white eyes with scars all over her arms and face crawling towards her and two unknown kids, one happened to be the girl she saw in Madi’s room from before running to the kitchen and then disappearing back up the stairs.

The man sometimes would just stand by the back of the couch and stares at her with his deep red eyes or appearing in front of her and trying to choke her while she was paralyzed to the couch. Times like this she only manages to drift in and out of consciousness but she always ended up staying awake after the scares she just had. Every morning she would sit at the dining table with her mug of coffee in her hands and just stare into it. Lexa tried to get her attention when she and the kids were going off to work and school but Clarke never bothered to snap out from her deep thought. Her kids notice the sudden change in her mood and the dark circles under her eyes but wouldn’t dare say anything.

Lexa felt an immense annoyance at her wife’s behaviour but she was tired of talking or persuading her wife who refused to listen. So she concentrates on her work more and coming home late at night just to avoid her at all cost.

~

One morning when the kids and Lexa got into the truck, Madi’s attention caught on to the scary man as he appears out of nowhere and turns to walk through the front door. “Ma... That man is going into our house again.” Madi suddenly said and Lexa froze. She looks at Madi through the rear view mirror and saw Aden tapping her shoulder to get her attention but the girl’s attention is still at the front door.

“What man, Madi?”

“That scary man.” She said and pointed to the front door of the house. “Every time we leave, he goes into the house.” Lexa turns and looks to the front door but there was no one there.

“There’s no one there Madi. Now put your seat belt on sweetie. It’s time to go.” Madi did as told but what her daughter just said bothered Lexa a lot.

Aden the whispered to Madi’s ear so that Lexa can’t hear their conversation, “Why did you tell mama? Mommy said not to...”

Madi shrugged, “I think he’s hurting mom.” With that reply, Aden stayed quiet. Come to think of it, he does sometimes sees his mom wincing when she moves and that one time Madi hugged her and she said it’s just tummy ache. So his sister is probably right. 

Lexa still couldn’t get over what her daughter had said this morning out of her mind. It bothered her so much that she couldn’t concentrate on her work. Her mind kept going back to what Madi had said that morning and remembering the times when Clarke mentioned about something weird happening around the house. But why for the love of God didn’t she believed her wife then... after all the years of being with her and loving her. Why didn’t she believed her? Why was she so adamant that her wife was making those stuff up? Now that she’s here in her office and took the time to think back of all the times when Clarke tried to confide in her, she’s finally able to see things clearly.

Maybe her wife was right. Maybe there is something going on with the house.

_“I think there’s something going on with the house Lexa.” Clarke said suddenly when they were in their bedroom as she was getting ready for the night._

_“What do you mean?” Lexa asked._

_“I don’t know. The sounds varies. Everyday there is something.” The blonde told her but she looks to be staring into space. So Lexa got under the covers and tried to be realistic about the whole thing._

_“Baby. I think it’s just your imagination. I mean this is an old house. It’s bound to creak and stuff. Maybe that’s what you’re hearing.” Lexa tried reasoning but her wife just stayed quiet._

The times after that, she just felt so angry at her wife for finally claiming that the house is haunted.

_“I’m telling you Lexa. This house is haunted!” Clarke pleaded one night._

_“Seriously Clarke? Again with this? Haunted? That’s what you’re going for? You know, if you’re not happy with us moving here, just say so! You don’t have to make up stupid excuses for us not to stay here!”_

_“I’m not making it up! Why wouldn’t you believe me? I’m scared, Lexa. I can’t sleep cuz every time I do, he’s there in my dreams. When I’m awake and alone in this house, he does things that scares me.”_

_“Oh so the ghost is a ‘he’ now? Do you even hear yourself when you talk? It’s crazy! Ghost in the house! It’s absurd, Clarke!”_

_“You’re not listening to me!” Clarke said as she started pacing in their bedroom. “Dammit Lexa! I thought I could tell you anything. You told me I could. But I guess I was wrong.” Clarke finally said feeling defeated as tears roll down her face. But before Lexa could say anything else, Clarke exits the bedroom and slept in the living room. Even though it’s easy for the being to scare her when she’s alone downstairs at night, she still slept on the couch every night ever since. Lexa tried getting her back into their bedroom a few times, but Clarke just wouldn’t budge so she left her be._

As Lexa recalls all the times where they screamed at each other, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for not believing her wife. Funny how it took for her daughter to mention about the man she couldn’t see before she realizes that Clarke was probably telling the truth.

So instead of drowning herself in paperwork that day, she spent her time researching the history about the house. And it wasn’t hard to find news reports about it. Apparently the house is said to be haunted and it is a well known story to the town. There were news articles about a bunch of families that moved into that house; all ended up moving out within a year period. And when Lexa thought about it, she and her family have been staying in that house for about 6 and half months now. As the hours went by, she digs deeper into the history of the house, she finally found something.

~

What really happened in that house.

_About 80 years ago, in the early 40’s, the house was owned by a family of four. As you can tell by the secluded place the house was built, it was perfect for the family of four since the patriarch of the family loves the quiet. But as years went by, the wife’s sister grew suspicious of her brother-in-law._

_The sisters grew up like two peas in a pod. After all, they were twins. And they were very close. Not to mention the twin telepathy they shared with each other. Their closeness never falters even after the both of them got married. They would always call each other and talk about everything and anything going on in their lives. But it all changes when her brother-in-law came back from the war. The everyday phone calls turn to once a week and then to once a month and it was soon became non existence. But during the phone calls that her sister did manage to get, she could tell by the tone of her sister that something was definitely wrong._

_Her sister’s family never came for family gatherings during the holidays anymore, they never call and when she did call her sister, her brother-in-law always answered in an annoyed voice and told her that her sister was out and to never call again._

_One day, the sister couldn’t handle it anymore; she felt it in her being that something was truly wrong. So she decided to go to her sister’s place to make sure she was alright. Her husband who also shared his greatest concern for his sister-in-law, tagged along. When they arrived, the house looked still; nothing seemed to be out of place. And so without wasting any more time, the both of them walked up to the front door. But before they could knock on it, they heard pleadings and screaming from within the house. The husband shared a look with his wife before they both barged in through the front door._

_When they got in, the sight before them breaks them. The sister was on the floor by the living room, arms and legs were covered with deep bruises, face bleeding and swollen with tears running down her face while the brother-in-law stood above her with a gun pointed to his wife’s battered face._

_Without even thinking this through, the sister’s husband ran and speared the man to the ground; knock the gun from the man’s hand. But before he could gather himself, the sister’s husband stood up and grabbed the man by the collars and slammed him into the dining table. He fell through the heap of broken woods before he was lifted up again and thrown into the kitchen._

_“You like beating your wife up?!” The husband pulls him up again before he punches the man across his face. “Try picking on someone your own size then!” He kept beating the man and shoving him around until the man manages to crawl out through the back door and to the dead end on the dock by the lake. While he was pleading for his life, the sister came and caught up with them with the gun in hand._

_“Jack, my sister is dead.” She told her husband as she cried. She then faces the man; her face turning into pure disgust and hate as she shakily brought up the gun and pointed it to the man’s face. “You killed my sister... You killed her.” She cocked the gun but her husband took the gun away from her instead._

_“No honey. I’ll do it.” Before the man could plead for his life, the husband shot him right above his left eyebrow without a second thought._

_The husband then tied a few heavy rocks on the man’s corpse before dumping him into the lake to make sure that his body stays in the waters. He then cleaned the blood off from the docks and threw the gun into the lake as well before he washed away the blood from his hands. His wife told him that the kids were also dead in their niece’s room with what looks to be due to strangulation._

_~_

Police were called and was told by the victim’s twin sister and brother-in-law that they had broken into the house after having a bad feeling that something bad is happening to the victim’s family. And when they found the victim and her kids already dead and the husband nowhere to be found, it had proved how right the twin sister’s gut feeling was. It’s too bad that they came too late.

The case was open for a year to find the missing man but they found no new evidence to where the man might have gone. So the case was closed and was left in the storage for years to come. And to this very day, no one knew exactly what really went on in that house 80 years ago. All they knew is what the victims twin sister had told the police.

Lexa was so focused on her research that she had missed her lunch. She was only broken out of her concentration when her phone begins to ring which she picks up without looking away from what she was reading on the screen of her computer.

“Hello?”

“Hi is this Aden and Madi’s mom?”

“Yes this is she. Who may I ask is calling?”

“Oh, it’s Regina, Tim and Ashley’s mother? I got your number from your man. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Yes hi Regina! No, no. It’s fine. So... What can I do for you?”

“Oh I’m just calling to ask if you would allow Aden and Madi to hang out with my kids at our place. They practically beg me to say yes but I wanted to check with you first. I tried calling your wife but there was no answer.”

“Oh, yeah it’s no problem. Well uhm... Maybe I could let them have a sleepover since it’s not a school night... if... if it’s alright with you?”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. The kids and my wife could use a break anyway.”

“Okay! That’s great! I’ll be happy to let them stay the night. The kids are going to be so excited. I’ll text you my address so that you could come and get them tomorrow.”

“That would be awesome, thank you, Regina. Could you put my son on the line please?” Lexa heard the phone being handed to her son and soon his cheery voice sounded through the speaker.

“Hi Ma!”

“Hey Aden. I’m allowing you and Madi to have a sleepover at Tim and Ashley’s house tonight. So I want you to be at your best behaviour okay.”

“Thank you! Thank you! We will ma! Thank you!”

“I’ll come pick you and your sister up tomorrow afternoon at around 12, how’s that sound?”

“Okay!”

“Tell Madi I love her. And I love you. Have fun buddy!”

“I love you too. Bye ma!” Soon she heard a click on the other line. She looked down to her phone at hand and shook her head with a smile. She then put it aside and continues with her reading on the articles about all the previous families that has ever lived in that house next.

And all of them with similar experience.

Their wives would tell the husbands about what was going on and the husbands would be sceptical assholes like she was. They only started believing when the wives ended up suffering the consequences physically. Most of them didn’t suffer much, only a few bruises here and there. But there was a couple of families that suffered the worst. The wives ended in the hospital with a few broken bones and deep bruises everywhere on their body. The weird thing about all of the bruises that’s been inflicted on those women is that they were not easily seen. It takes the husbands touching their wives accidentally that got the women to acknowledge that they are in pain.

Suddenly a memory came back to her when she tried touching Clarke’s back when she was staring out the kitchen window that one night. Her wife did flinch and hissed in pain.

“Oh my God...” Lexa gasped at the memory. When she looked down on her watch, it was already close to 7 pm. She stood up abruptly, grabs her coat, and switches off her computer before grabbing her phone and keys. She all but bolted out of her office and into her car.

She has to get Clarke away from that place. She hoped and prayed that her wife is okay.

~

It started right after Lexa drove off from their front yard when Clarke finally moved to go up the stairs and to her bedroom. She was so exhausted that she really just needed to sleep. She only hopes that she would be allowed to. She doesn’t need much, just an hour or two will be fine.

And sleep she got.

She didn’t know how long she was asleep for when she woke up in a vision like dream where she was on the bed when the bedroom door slams open. The man enters angrily but only this time, he wasn’t that slimy wet disgusting scary thing with red eyes. He was just a normal looking man here and he was clearly drunk.

As soon as the bedroom door slammed open, he started yelling. To who? Clarke has no clue. She tried to get up from the bed but she couldn’t move. Somehow, this vision didn’t allow her because the body that she is seeing all of this from isn’t making a move to leave the bed. It seemed like she was frozen in fear. So she had no choice but to listen to the man as he yells.

When the man turns and locks his eyes on her, she realizes that she’s the one that he’s yelling to. His mouth curls up into an evil smirk as he unbuttons his shirt and unzipped his pants. Clarke begins to panic but she couldn’t do anything at this point. She couldn’t move and she couldn’t even wake up from this nightmare. He then forced her hands above her head as he got on top of her, but then her vision brought her back to the present. She realizes that she was wide awake on her bed but with the man nowhere in sight. She looks at the time and it was close to 7 pm. Lexa should be home soon. Then she remembered her kids. She tried to get up but she realizes that she can’t move her body at all.

Before she could try anything, she suddenly felt an invisible weight on top of her. She whimpers and cries but she couldn’t move at all. Slowly the first four buttons of her shirt were slowly being unbuttoned. “Please... Stop...” She tried begging but it wouldn’t listen. She then felt something groping her everywhere. She struggles to get free but the hold on her wrists only got tighter. She started crying and screaming for it to stop but she received a hard slap on her left cheek instead. Her screaming stopped but the force didn’t. It kept on slapping her until her cheeks were red and bruised.

She then felt a hand around her throat; choking her. And then came the beatings. It hits Clarke repeated to her stomach; all the while still choking her. She can’t get in air with the choking and the hits and she was close to passing out when suddenly the hold on her was released. She took a lungful of air and coughs before slowly rolling over and off the bed. She tried to leave the room but a force pushed her so hard from the back that her face hits the door frame hard before she falls to the floor. The force of the hit resulted in her splitting her upper and lower lip and cracked a few of her front teeth.

She forced herself up and crawls towards the stairs when a few hard covered books and toys flew at her; hitting her everywhere. She manages to get to the stairs but as soon as she got on her feet, the force pushes her down the steps. She rolled down and hit her head a couple of times but was still surprisingly conscious. Her visions were becoming blurry as she lies at the bottom of the staircase bleeding from her forehead.

Just then the front door opens and Lexa’s frantic voice calls out to her. “Clarke!” She then felt her wife kneeling before her and gently stroking the side of her head, “Oh my God Clarke! Come on baby, get up. We need to leave!” The brunette said frantically as she helps the blonde up to her feet.

She was staggering on her feet with her arm over her wife’s shoulders but manages to slowly walk towards the front door with Lexa’s help. But as she was about to step out of the threshold, a force pulls her by her legs forcefully; making her fall face first to the floor and drags her through the hallway and into the living room. Clarke screamed and left scratch marks on the floor as she was being pulled back into the house. Lexa ran after her but a force slammed on her hard making her flew sideways to the wall and fall to the floor unceremoniously.

She was coughing and rolling to her side trying to get her bearings when she suddenly opened her eyes and was met with an apparition of a woman crawling towards her. The woman was pale, with greyish white eyes and cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. She tried to get away but the woman was already close and was reaching her hand out to her. When she got to the brunette, she covered her eyes with her cold hands and gave her a vision of what really happened to her all those years ago.

The memories showed her all the pain the woman went through; the beatings and the yelling. It got out of hand when she found the man killing their kids. She tried to fight back but the man was stronger. She died from the beatings and even after she died, she saw what really happened to the man thanks to her twin sister and her brother-in-law.

As the dead woman was giving her memories to Lexa, the man appeared and grab hold of Clarke by the throat. He lifts her up until her feet was dangling a couple of inches above the ground. He was smiling maniacally at her as he squeezed her throat tighter. Suddenly his eyes caught on to what was happening over the blonde’s shoulder.

Just as the memory faded from Lexa’s eyes, a growling ‘no’ could be heard from the man that was holding Clarke by the throat. When Lexa turns to look for the woman, she had already disappeared. The brunette then looks back to the man, suddenly wasn’t feeling scared of him but was so angry at what he had done to his own family.

“You killed your own family. And now you chose to terrorize the people that moved here because what? You enjoy seeing them be like you?” She growls to the man but the man snarls at her while still holding her wife by the throat who was starting to slowly fall into unconsciousness.

“You infected me and made me like you when I love my wife with all of my heart and would _never_ treat her like how you treated your own family.” Lexa said in an eerily calm voice. “You’re sick and a coward for laying your hands on them.”

 _“No!!”_ He growls.

“You deserve being shot in the head by your brother-in-law and dumped into your very own watery grave.” Lexa told him and scoffed. “I know where your bones are, _Carl._ And if you don’t let go of my wife, I’m going to enjoy burning them.” Lexa threatens. But the man was still snarling at her. “Or better yet, I’m going to find a priest and exorcise your sorry ass away from this place and then you will get the punishment you truly deserve!” At that statement, it seemed to finally scare the man because he finally let go of Clarke and disappears from sight.

Clarke fell to the floor with a thud and Lexa was there by her side in an instant. “Clarke... Hey, hey... Baby, stay awake alright. Don’t fall asleep.” Clarke groans in pain. “I know... I know... I’m sorry for not believing in you. I’m gonna get you out of here alright? Stay awake...” The brunette told her wife who slowly nods her head. She then gently carries Clarke in a bridal style and walked out of the house and into their car.

The drive to the hospital seemed like a long time as Clarke whimpers in pain along the way. Lexa didn’t realize she was crying until she felt a hand on her face wiping away the tears from her cheek. She reaches up and holds the hand in hers and turns to her right to connect her eyes to tired blue ones.

“I’m so sorry love. I’m sorry for everything.” She kisses the hand before looking back to the road in front of them. “We’re reaching soon. Hold on.”

“A-Aden... M-M-Madi...?” The blonde stuttered their kids name.

“They’re fine. They’re both fine. I let them have a sleepover at Tim’s house... Aden’s best friend?” Clarke nodded shakily before relaxing into the car seat. Not long she felt her eyes getting heavy but tried to stay awake. She had to stay awake or else he’ll come.

Stay awake. Gotta stay awake. Stay awake. Gotta stay awake.

She had the mantra in head all the way that she didn’t even realize that they have reached the hospital. She only felt herself being carried in through the emergency doors of the hospital by Lexa when fantic voices could be heard all around them as they entered. And when she was settled on the gurney that’s when she started to panic.

She tried to get up but arms were holding her down. “No! No! Let me go! I can’t stay! I can’t stay! Please! Please! Lexa! Don’t let them take me! Lexa, please!” Clarke said frantically as she grabs hold of her wife’s arm.

“It’s okay love. They’re going to help you. Please let them help.” Lexa tried to calm her down but the grip on her forearm only tightens.

“We need to sedate her. Now...” An unknown voice calls out from above her.

“No! Don’t let me sleep! Lexa... don’t let me fall asleep! He’ll come! He always comes when I’m asleep! Please Lexa!” Clarke begged. While Lexa felt for her wife, she had no other choice but to let the doctors and nurses do what they needed to do. So she hugs her wife and started to gently rock them back and forth comfortingly while whispering in her ear.

“Shh... It’s okay love. I’ll be here. I promise. I’m not going anywhere. Baby, I’m right here. I’m right here. Shh... I’m right here with you.” Before Clarke knew it, she felt a small prick on her right shoulder. Her body then felt like it’s floating and at the same time heavy. She then felt herself being gently laid back on the gurney and then nothing.

~

When her wife was brought into a room she can’t follow, Lexa finally let herself breathe as she settles on one of the chairs in the waiting room. She had never seen her wife this scared and frantic before. Has she always been this scared on all the times she had tried to tell her about the house? Was she so blinded by the need to make this new place work that she closed her eyes on Clarke’s needs and wants? Or was her eyes being forced close by the thing that is haunting those walls of the house so that he could have his ways with _her_ wife?

So many questions, so many possibities. And the more she thought about it, the more she felt angry and guilty for what had happened to her wife. Wait. Has that thing ever hurt her kids? She was so preoccupied by the thought of herself and her wife that she had failed to think about the kids. They both seemed fine but who knows what _it_ had done to them mentally. She made herself remember to ask them about it tomorrow cause right now, she knew that they were safe at their friends’ home. Maybe she’ll call later to check up on them.

A few hours pass and finally the doctor came up to her on an update about Clarke. For the moment she is stable and that she is currently asleep. The doctor allowed Lexa to see her but only for a few minutes so that she could rest.

And so here she is, in the observation room where her wife is peacefully sleeping. Lexa took this time to finally look at her wife; at the stitches on her face and the bruises on her arms. It was all too much. So she held on to her wife’s limp hand with both of her hands and finally she cried. Suddenly, she remembered how ecstatic the agent that sold her the house was when she was looking to buy. Even though it was already late, Lexa made sure to pay the agency a visit first thing tomorrow morning.

When it was time for her to leave, she numbly drove herself back to the house. With all the stuff that was happening, she hadn’t have the time to even remotely feel scared. All she cared about is packing her family’s things so that they won’t return to this goddamn place again.

As she was left to pack her daughter’s things, the lights started flickering. She ignore’s them with a sigh and continues packing anyway. Things around the house started moving and smashing around the place but it didn’t phase her at all.

“You know, your tantrums don’t scare me anymore because of what you have done to me and my family. Right now, I’m downright _pissed_ at you!” Lexa screamed the last part as she turns and faces the man who was already standing by the bedroom door.

“Tormenting your family and ultimately killing them wasn’t enough for you. Oh no. I’ve had to read about every family that has ever tried to make good memories with this house leaving with scars physically and mentally within a year of living here.” She scoffs and finally zips up the bag. She then carries all the bags she had packed and walked down the stairs to the front door. She then pauses after she opened the front door and faces the man who is now standing at the bottom of the steps.

“So yeah, I’m not afraid of you. In fact, I pity you. All those family that ever lived here get to leave and start afresh somewhere away from here _even_ when you already had done your damage to them. But you? You get to stay here for eternity. You get to relive the times when your own brother-in-law put a bullet through your head and seeing him pushed your liveless corpse over the docks into your watery grave.”

 _“Argh! No!!”_ The man growled in anger as the whole house begins to shake. And without waiting a second more to see what would happened, Lexa grabs her suitcases and ran to her truck before throwing them carelessly into the cargo bed. She then got into the driver’s seat and drove off without another glance back to the house.

Once she was far enough away from the house, she finally let the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, out slowly. She decided to book a room at a nearby hotel for a few days before she could find her family a new solution to their homeless state. That night she didn’t slept at all because she was planning. Planning to go to the agency and give the person who sold her that house a piece of her mind the first thing in the morning. And then next to the police and tell them about the body in the lake.

Hopefully the man would stop the haunting that house once they get rid of his remains. After all, it’s a beautiful house.

~

When Lexa made it to the agency, she was greeted kindly by the receptionist by the entrance. The woman’s cheery mood wasn’t enough to make her smile because her mind is set to have a chat straight with the agent that sold her the fucking house.

“Hi ma’am, how may I help you?” The receptionist greeted.

“I’m here to see Russell Lightbourne.” Lexa answered in a monotone.

“Uhm, do you have an appoinment?”

“No, I just needed to talk to him.”

“He’s busy ma’am. Maybe you could come back la-” Before she could finish the sentence, Lexa slammed her fist on the desk which garners everyone’s attention in that place; including the very man she wanted to see. He slowly walked up to her with a smile when his receptionist started apologizing for the interruptions. He had that sickening calm smile and told the receptionist that it was okay.

“Now, how can I help you... uh...” He begins but instead of adding her name for him, she only spoke the words she came here to say.

“You sold me that Victorian house at the end of the lake.” Gasps could be heard from the people working there which Lexa was positive they knew about the house.

“Yes, for a reasonable price.” He answered calmly.

“Yes. Did you forget to tell me what comes with purchasing that house? Because apparently, the house wasn’t previously own by the 50 year old man you claimed that died there with no other family members.”

“Yes well... I-” He stuttered.

“Since all this people realizes what house I’m talking about, I’m sure they knew of the rumors of it being haunted.” Lexa added. “Did you forget to mentioned it or did you just wanted that house out of your hands as soon as possible?”

“Come on. It’s not haunted... That’s absurd...” He chuckles nervously.

“Absurd? Yeah, it’s absurd.” Lexa scoffs at the irony of that word. “I said the same thing to my wife when she told me about the house. And like any other family’s husbands that lived there before mine, they didn’t believe their wives either. It took my daughter... _My 5 year old daughter_ pointing out that there is a man she keeps seeing for me to finally open my eyes and did some research.”

“Did you know that all of those women that lived there suffered physical abuse by that house? There are hospital records of their visits when it got worse. And now, thanks to your _need_ to sell the house off your hands, my wife is in their care because she got extremely hurt.” Lexa then looks around the place where she could see posters of family finding their ideal homes.

Before the man could start saying something, she points to those posters, “You didn’t help my family find an ideal home. You brought us in for a nightmare that will probably never go away.” She said calmly as she stares at the man who fnally has the decency to look guilty. “I’m suing this company for negligence and I’ll make sure you are left with nothing.” She breathes in and straightens her back, “Good day Mr. Lightbourne.”

  
With that, she left the agency and walked to the police station next. As soon as a police woman who introduces herself as Indra Forest, is there to take her statement, she begins her story from how she ended up with the house. She could see how Indra clenches her hand on the pen she was holding and the gritted jaws and Lexa knew from that moment on that this woman is on her side. And before she knows it, Indra told the rest of her officer friends there who shared the same anger as her at the angency. One of them even called his lawyer son to help Lexa sue the company and he is willing to do it pro bono after hearing what happened.

Then came the hard part; telling the officers about the body of the man in the lake.

“Okay, I might sound crazy on this next one but... I know what happened to the Emersons’ family 80 years ago.” Before Indra could interrupt, Lexa added. “Trust me. Not all the ghost in the house were bad. Just him. And there’s this apparition of a woman that was there, she gave me a vision of what really happened that day when she died.” Indra seemed to have an open mind about it, so she let the brunette tell her what really happened.

When her statements had been written down, Indra sends her search team to the house to retrieve the remains of Carl Emerson from 80 years ago. Indra drove her cruiser with Lexa in the passenger seat as she is going to be the one to show the team on where the body was supposed to be.

When they got there, the house was a mess. Stuff had been tossed around and windows were shattered. But they had a mission. So they went straight to the back and Lexa pointed out to where exactly it is. Two men in diver’s suits got ready and jumped into the murky waters. Lexa was standing away from the docks alone with her arms crossed over her chest. She was nervous to say the least when suddenly a woman appeared beside her.

“Don’t worry they will find it.” The woman said as Lexa jumped at the sudden voice beside her. Lexa turns and suddenly was starring with wide eyes at the woman who she recognizes as Carl’s wife.

“You’re Hannah Emerson.” Lexa pointed out in awe.

“Please, it’s Hannah Lockwood. After what had happened to me, I’ll be happy to have my family name back.” She said with a smile. “Thank you, Lexa for letting me give you the vision. I tried on previous tenants but they seemed to run away before I could even get close.”

Lexa let out a nervous chuckle, “Why wouldn’t they? You seemed... uh... you seemed... different from now. I would run too if you hadn’t got me.” The woman chuckles at that before apologizing.

“Anyway. I wanted to thank you. Now that his body is finally found, there will be nothing holding me and my kids here anymore. He’s gone, thanks to you and your bravery.” Lexa didn’t know what to say so she just nods her head with a smile. “Oh, before I go. I have a last request to ask of you.”

“Anything.” Lexa replied without hesitation.

“There is a secret compartment under the dresser in our room by the window. There is a box and inside holds a family heirloom. A necklace; passed down from the maternal side for generations. I have a niece living in this town by the name of Emily Hannah Pierce. Give it to her will you? I was supposed to pass it down to my daughter one day but our life was unfortunately cut short. So please.”

“I will. I promise.” Lexa said with a sad smile. Just then, Lexa’s attention was drawn towards someone calling out from the waters that they have indeed found the remains of Carl Emerson. And when Lexa turns back to look to her side, the woman was already gone.

With one last glance to the docks, she turns around and went back to the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. She went to the dresser that was mentioned and pushed it aside. True enough, there is a secret compartment that could be easily opened and grabs the box from within. She then looks around for anything else that she might need and put it in her bag pack along with the box. She then remembered Madi’s teddy bear and grabs that as well.

After the morning she has had, she was finally able to pick up her kids and went back to the hospital. And by the time they got there, Clarke was already awake. She was staring out the window with serenity written all over her face. Lexa took the moment to study her beautiful wife and remember the love she has always had for the woman. But the moment was broken by the voices of her kids who excitedly run into the room towards their mother’s bed.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Both Aden and Madi said excitedly. They were about to jump on the bed when Lexa stopped them from going any further.

“Kids, remember what I said. You have to be gentle with mommy.” Lexa lightly scolded her kids.

“Sorry mama...” They both said in unison. Clarke shook her head and smiles at them and then opens her arms for them to snuggle in. The blonde finally let out tears of happiness at finally being able to hug her kids. Lexa slowly move to sit at the end of the bed and quietly observe the scene before her. It’s the most beautiful thing that she will ever witness; her family.

“How are you feeling today?” Lexa decided to ask.

“I felt better. Last night was the most peaceful sleep I have ever had in a long while.” Clarke answered truthfully.

“I’m sorry for everything love. For not believing in you.” Lexa said sadly.

“Hey. It wasn’t your fault. And I know it wasn’t fully you.”

“I know but-”

“No buts. We’re all here safe. That’s all that matters.” Clarke said as she reaches for her wife’s hand and squeezes it in reassurance. Lexa nodded her head but the guilt is still there in her mind. “Now, for the serious question, where are we moving this time?”

“Well, I was hoping we could still stay here. I mean, the kids have their new best friends here so I thought maybe we could look for a house with white picket fence... maybe and preferably with neighbours around so that we’re not so isolated...” Lexa said nervously.

“I’d like that.” Clarke said softly with a smile which garners a smile from Lexa and their kids in return. The rest of the day was spent with Lexa explaining everything to Clarke. About the remains of the man in the lake, about the box under the secret compartment in their bedroom, also about the woman, Hannah, who came to her and thanked her. She’s the reason she knew about the box. And about an officer who called his lawyer son to help them sue the Lightbourne agency for putting them into this mess.

All the while, Clarke and her kids listen and never interrupted her once.

~

A month later, Lexa walks up to the house where Emily Hannah Pierce lives. She got the address from Indra who has been a big help ever since she walked into the precinct to make a report. The officer did ask about why she was looking for this woman. Lexa explain that this woman happens to be the victim’s niece. After that knowledge, Indra didn’t need to know more and found the address for her.

So now, here she is walking up to the house with the box in her hands. She knocked three times and waited for a few seconds before the door was opened by a young woman around her age.

“Hi, can I help you?” The woman said.

“Hi, uhm. I’m Lexa. Lexa Griffin-Woods and I was hoping if I could have a word with Emily... uh Emily Hannah Pierce.”

“Yeah, that’s my grandmother. What is this about?” The woman was sceptical to say the least.

“I think it would be best if I explain my visit together with her as well.” The woman hesitantly nodded her head as she moved aside to let Lexa in. She then led the brunette to the back porch where an older looking woman who Lexa presume is Emily, sitting on the rocking chair with another older woman.

The woman that answered the door introduces Lexa to her mother, also named Hannah and Emily herself.

“Hi, Emily.” Lexa begins. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I am here because I have something that belongs to you.”

“Oh. What is it?” Emily asked. Without a word, Lexa gave the box in her hands to the older woman.

“I was told that that is a family heirloom. And I know about what really happened to your aunt Hannah 80 years ago.” The older woman gasps before she looks down and opens the box. She slowly took out the necklace and examines it.

“Mama used to tell me stories about her and Aunt Hannah. She also used to tell me about the family heirloom. It was given to Aunt Hannah because she was the eldest of the twins. And when papa was force to do what he had to do, mama totally forgot about this. She said she did go back to the house to find it but has never found it.” 

“Your aunt Hannah kept it hidden under the dresser.” Lexa supplied.

“How did you know where to find it?” Emily asked.

“Believe it or not, your aunt Hannah told me. And she told me about what really happened.” Lexa told the truth and Emily gasp again.

“Is he gone?” Emily finally asked the question she has been dying to know. Lexa didn’t need to ask who she meant if it’s not Carl himself.

“Yes ma’am. He’s finally gone and your aunt Hannah is finally at peace.” The woman had a relief smile when Lexa told her that. And after a few more minutes of chatting, Lexa decided that it was time for her to go. With a few more thank you from the family, Lexa finally left the place.

~

Things have been looking up in the Griffin-Woods household. They’ve found a new four bedroom house with white picket fence and neighbours around them in a very lively neighbourhood. Clarke had begin painting and doing commissions again. And their kids are back to being their old self again. Madi seemed to be opening up to new things and Aden is well... Aden. He’s just happy that everyone is happy.

As for Lexa. She still works at the firm but she doesn’t do overtime anymore and she will always be home before dinner. And on the weekends, she finally brought her camera out and started taking pictures again. She misses it dearly. And ever since the incident at the old house, she realizes that she’s not going to take life for granted anymore and she’s not going to waste it by working all the time either. And now that she had starting picking up photography again, she felt complete.

And as for the Lightbourne agency. Well... Some of the previous families came back to testify against him as well. With so many against him, he was found guilty and was forced to pay for the damages done to the families. And because of how much the damages cost him; he is forced to close down his agency.

Lexa is satisfied that justice had been served for her family and all those others before. Now all she wants to do is live a long happy life with her wife by her side and watch her kids grow into amazing adults.

Because life is meant to be that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I hope you guys enjoy this and it'll be awesome if you leave some comments. And I hope it manages to do the deed and that is to scare some of you. Anyway, where I'm from it's already October 31st. So happy Halloween everyone! :)


End file.
